1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for collecting excrements of pet animals, more particularly a so-called litter box for cats, as well as to an auxiliary element which can be applied therewith.
2. Related Art
It is known that such devices substantially consist of a receptacle in which a filling material can be provided. It is also known that hereby a filling material, such as grains of an absorbing material, for example, based on bentonite, can be applied which, when coming into contact with a liquid, such as the urine of the animal, clumps to a larger substance.
In such a receptacle, waste substances are found, on one hand, in the form of solid or semi-solid excrements and, on the other hand, in the form of substances which, as aforementioned, have been formed as a consequence of the fact that a certain quantity of the filling material has come into contact with the liquid excrements, more particularly, the urine, of the animal.
It is known that such devices can be equipped with a carrying element which can be moved through the receptacle in order to automatically remove the aforementioned waste substances from the filling material. An example of such a device is commercialized, amongst others, by the Windmere company, and is traded under the trade name of LitterMaid. Hereby, the carrying element consists of a comb which is moved through the filling material like a rake. This comb has teeth which are situated at mutual distances which are larger than the diameter of the grains, in such a manner that the comb can move freely through the grains, whereas larger waste substances are carried off with the comb to an extremity of the receptacle, where a receiving container is situated.
The present invention aims at an improved device for collecting the excrements of pet animals, more particularly an improved device of the aforementioned automatic type.